In a multi-processor system, processing resources are typically allocated fairly among different processes. For example, a completely fair scheduler (CFS) is a process scheduler of an operating system (OS) that handles processing resource allocation for executing processes. A completely fair scheduler aims to allocate processing resources fairly among processes while maximizing overall processing device utilization as well as interactive performance.